tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Petavatthu(Ghost stories)2.3
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Petavatthu>>'Matta-Peti-Vatthu-Vannana' ---- 2.3 STORY OF MATTA While the Teacher(Buddha) was staying at Jetavana, he told this story. At Savatthi there was a certain house dweller, having faith and pious. His wife, however, named Matta, was unbelieving without faith, of an angry disposition and barren. Then this man, out of fear lest his lineage be cut off, married a young woman by the name of Tissa . She was believing, pious and pleasant to her husband. She bore a son, who was named Bhuta. As the mistress of the house, she respectfully served four monks. Unable to endure her rival, Matta when she had swept the house, poured the rubbish upon the head of Tissa . At a subsequent time Matta died, and being reborn as a peti (Ghost), she endured five-fold misery through the power of her own karma . Then one day that peti with memory of the past appeared unto Tissa, who was doing her worship behind the house. When Tissa saw her, she asked her : 1. "Naked and of hideous appearance are you, emaciated and with prominent veins. You thin one, with your ribs standing out, now who are you, you who are here? " Matta : 2. "I am Matta, you are Tissa; formerly I was your ,fellow wife. In consequence of having done an evil deed, I went from here to the world of the petas,". Tissa : 3. "Now what evil deed was done with your body, speech or mind? As a result of what act have you gone from here to the world of the petas ?" Matta: 4. "Both wrathful and unkind was I. envious, miserly and deceitful. Since I used abusive language to you, I have gone from here to the world of petas". Tissa: 5. "I too, know it all , how violent you were; but there is something else now which I shall ask you. Why are you covered with dirt? ". Matta: 6. "You had washed your head and were dressed in clean clothes; and I, thought , was still more so ; I was more adorned than you." 7. "While I was thus inclined and was looking on, you were talking with our husband. On account of that, great jealousy and wrath arose in me," 8. "Then I took some dust. and on you, I strewed it. In consequence of that deed , I am covered with dust." Tissa : 9. "I verily know it all ; you sprinkled me with dust. But there is something else now which I shall ask you. Why are you eaten up with the itch ? " Matta : 10. "Both of us for gathering medicinal herbs, went into the forest. You took the medicines, and I the fruits of the kapikacchu". 11. " Then without your knowledge, I scattered them over your bed. In consequence of this deed I am devoured with the itch." Tissa: 12. "Verily I know it all; you strewed my bed . But there is something else now which I shall ask you. Why are you nude; " Matta : 13. "There was an assembly of friends; a gathering of kinsmen took place; and you were invited with our husband, while I was not." 14. "Then without your knowledge, I took away your garment. In consequence of this deed, I am naked." Tissa : 15. "Verily, I know it all. You took away my clothes. But now something else I shall ask you. Why do you have an odour of excreta? " Matta : 16. "Your perfume and garland and new ointment I threw into the pond. This evil deed was committed by me. In consequence of this conduct, I give out a smell of excreta." Tissa : 17. " Verily I know it all ; that evil was done by you. But now something else I shall ask you. Why are you in distress? Matta : 18. " Whatever property was in our house belonged to both of us equally. Though deeds of charity are a duty, I did not provide for myself a refuge. As a result of that sin, I am in misery." 19. "These very words you told me: 'You are practicing wicked deeds : for not with evil works will you easily obtain bliss.' " Tissa : 20. " With a hostile attitude you approached me ; and you also envied me. Behold of what nature is the punishment of evil deeds." 21. "You had maid-servants in the house; verily also those various ornaments of yours; these are now enjoyed by others. Pleasures are not eternal." 22. "Now the father of Bhuta will come home from market. Perhaps he will give you something. Go not hence till then." Matta : 23. "Naked and of ugly appearance am I, lean and with my veins standing out on the surface. Here is my loincloth ; let not the father of Bhuta see me." Tissa : 24. "Come, what shall I give you, or what shall I do for you that you may be happy and blessed with all you desire ?" Matta. : 25. "Here are four monks from the Sangha and four other men. Feed these eight and transfer to me the credit of the donation. Then I shall be happy, blessed in the fulfillment of all I desire." 26. Tissa assented, saying, "Very well," and fed the eight monks. She clothed them with garments and ascribed to her the virtue of the donation. 27. Immediately then, when the credit for this was transferred to her, the result came to pass. This was the fruit of the gift : food, clothes, and drink. 28. Then pure, having clean clothes, wearing the best Benares cloth, dressed in various kinds of garments and ornaments, she approached her co-wife. Tissa: 29. "O devi(goddess/angel), you are of excellent appearance, you who are illuminating all the regions like the morning star." 30. " As a result of what do you have such a form? On account of what is happiness your portion here, and why fall to your lot whatever pleasures are dear to the heart ?" 31. "This I ask of you, devi, you very powerful one, who have become human : What good have you done? From when have you such radiant majesty, and why does your splendor illuminate all the regions." Matta : 32. " I am Matta, you are Tissa. Formerly I was your fellow-wife. In consequence of having done an evil deed, I went from here to the world of the petas. Through the gift presented by you I rejoice, having nothing to fear from any quarter." 33. " May you live long, sister, with all your kinsfolk ! May you attain the abode free from sorrow and passion, the dwelling of those who have their own will (heaven)." 34. " Here living a righteous dhamma life and giving gifts, beautiful one, remove the stain of selfishness together with its roots and enter heaven blameless." Tissa told this story to her husband and he told it to monks & the monks told it to Buddha. Buddha made it a subject of discourse , after hearing which many lay persons became moved with generosity & gave up miserliness & became good donors & started earning merit of it.